Postój zimowy
by partofforever
Summary: Harry i Ron przez przypadek (i Ognistą) niszczą święta. Czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, i tym razem spektakularnie rozwiąże problemy swoje i innych? Zimowo o przyjaźni, w czasie, którego już nie ma.


**~~Postój zimowy~~**

_Zimo dobra, bielą otul nas,_  
><em>Bo każda nasza chwila przebudzenia czeka,<em>  
><em>Z dawnych smutków oczyść naszą twarz,<em>  
><em>Bo mamy jechać razem, a droga daleka.<em>  
><em>I niech się spełni złotej łaski czas.<em>

Czesław Miłosz

- Myślisz, że to się uda?

- Co mogłoby pójść źle?

Harry spojrzał na Ronalda Weasleya, swojego najlepszego bądź co bądź przyjaciela, z pewnym zwątpieniem. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy Ron wpadł kiedyś na coś równie szalonego i pomysłowego i czy to coś się udało. Z niewiadomych przyczyn przyszedł mu na myśl jedynie Departament Tajemnic i Ron uznający, żezaprzyjaźnienie się z morderczymi mózgami to świetny pomysł. Ale czy miał w ogóle jakiś wybór?

- Harry, przecież już podróżowałeś w czasie! Uważaj tylko, żeby nikt cię nie zobaczył, jasne? - Rudowłosy Gryfon wydawał się aż zanadto zachwycony swoją pomysłowością. - I pośpiesz się, nie wiadomo, kiedy Hermiona się zorientuje, że zwinęliśmy jej zmieniacz czasu.

_Zwinęliśmy? Raczej ty zwinąłeś_, westchnął w duchu Harry, choć w głębi ducha wiedział, że Ron chce dobrze. Cóż, obaj przyczynili się przecież do tego, że świąt w Hogwarcie nie będzie. Albo raczej nie będzie, jeśli czegoś z tym szybko nie zrobią...

Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyjechali? Tak, Hermiona wyraźnie ich zaprosiła, bo stwierdziła, że miło byłoby jeszcze raz spędzić święta w szkole, ten jedyny ostatni raz, choć tylko ona zdecydowała się po wojnie kontynuować naukę. Harry był zachwycony tym pomysłem – przecież Hogwart był jego pierwszym prawdziwym domem i musiał przyznać, że nawet w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu nie czuł się jeszcze tak dobrze, jak w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

Jednak jego życie nie byłoby przecież _jego_ życiem, gdyby coś nie poszło nie tak.

Kiedy aportowali się z Ronem, wszystko szło całkiem dobrze – wstąpili nawet do Trzech Mioteł na kremowe piwo, wspominając, jak w trzeciej klasie Harry pijał je pod stołem, siedząc w pelerynie niewidce. Ron jak zawsze dał się oczarować Madame Rosmercie, a Harry myślał o Syriuszu, Remusie i swoim ojcu, patrząc na zarys Wrzeszczącej Chaty w śnieżnej zadymce. W szkole też wszystko było w porządku. Do czasu.

Hermiona podzieliła się z nimi hasłem (tym razem z okazji świąt brzmiało „zamieć stulecia") i poszła nadzorować strojenie Wielkiej Sali.

Harry i Ron naprawdę chcieli pomóc.

Jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn (cóż, może jakiś z tym związek miała też Ognista, na którą dali się namówić Madame Rosmercie) zamiast rozwiesić bombki, lampki i łańcuchy na wszystkich choinkach w szkole, nie tylko stłukli co najmniej połowę, lecz także zamienili pozostałe w chochliki kornwalijskie o wyjątkowo niszczycielskim usposobieniu. Choć poradzenie sobie z chochlikami samo w sobie było niezbyt przyjemne, a Harry'emu na dodatek przywiodło na myśl traumatyczne przeżycia na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią w drugiej klasie, najgorsze było to, że zniszczyli wszystkie, absolutnie wszystkie bombki i ozdoby choinkowe w szkole.

Hermiona była wściekła i już obiecała, że nie odezwie się do nich co najmniej do kolejnych świąt. I choć w szkole było niewielu uczniów i nauczycieli, Harry widział ich ogromne rozczarowanie i wzrok mówiący „zniszczyliście święta".

Dlatego też stał teraz w byłym dormitorium niedoszłego siódmego roku ze zmieniaczem czasu Hermiony, która prowadziła nad nim prace od kilku miesięcy i podejmował kolejną szaloną decyzję w swoim życiu. Tak bardzo tego nie lubił.

- Jeśli nie wrócę za godzinę, możesz zacząć świrować – stwierdził w końcu, patrząc na przyjaciela ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Za godzinę? Przecież tu nie minie żaden czas, prawda? - Ron wydawał się nagle bardzo zaaferowany sprawą ciągłości czasu.

- Nieważne – odparł Harry, zakładają złoty łańcuszek na szyję. - Trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć, prawda?

Ron skinął głową, a po chwili przyjaciela już przy nim nie było.

...

Harry rozejrzał się i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie jest już w wieży Gryffindoru. Coś poszło nie tak? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak to wyglądało, kiedy ostatnim razem miał okazję podróżować w czasie, więc postanowił po prostu odszukać łańcuchy choinkowe i bombki, zanim on sam z przyszłości zdąży zamienić je w chochliki.

Wyglądało na to, że w szkole rzeczywiście została tym razem zaledwie garstka uczniów, bo korytarze były zupełnie puste. Harry poczuł ukłucie zazdrości na myśl o uczniach, którzy mogli i chcieli wracać do domów, bo ktoś tam na nich czekał. Myślał, że już pogodził się z tym, jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo do jedenastych urodzin i później, kiedy na wakacje musiał wracać do Dursleyów i poczuł ukłucie gdzieś w środku. Najwyraźniej te dzieci, które zostały w szkole, też nie miały do kogo wracać, zupełnie tak jak on. A on zamiast jakoś umilić im święta w szkole, doprowadził do choinkowego kataklizmu.

Gdy tak szedł przed siebie, szukając pudeł ze świątecznymi ozdobami i nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na otoczenie, choć przecież miał uważać, żeby nikt go nie zauważył, z cienia bocznego korytarza wyłoniła się postać, równie mocno jak Harry pogrążona we własnych myślach.

- Przepraszam – powiedział przestraszony Gryfon, kiedy zderzył się z wysokim przechodniem. Przecież nikt miał go nie widzieć!

Nieznajomy nie odezwał się – spojrzał jedynie na Harry'ego z mieszaniną niesmaku i poirytowania w oczach, po czym kiedy chciał już odejść ku swoim sprawom, coś zwróciło jego uwagę i zapytał:

- Czy my się znamy?

Harry z chęcią odpowiedziałby na to pytanie, gdyby głos nie uwiązł mu w gardle z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze – owszem znali się. Po drugie – nie bardzo za sobą przepadali, ponieważ nieznajomym był nie kto inny jak Tom Marvolo Riddle w wersji odmłodzonej i jeszcze nie wężowej, a wręcz przeciwnie, czarującej i czarnowłosej. Po trzecie – jeśli stał przed nim Voldemort, oznaczało to, że coś poszło bardzo nie tak i zamiast o kilka godzin, przeniósł się w czasie o jakieś 50 lat, do zimy z czasów lat szkolnych swojego śmiertelnego wroga.

- Jesteś uczniem? - Ton Riddle'a stał się nieco bardziej napastliwy.

- Ja... - zaczął Harry, starając się szybko wymyślić jakąś wystarczająco przekonującą wymówkę, wiedząc przy tym, że kogo jak kogo, ale młodego Voldemorta nie oszuka tak łatwo. - Ja... jestem... duchem świąt! - wykrzyknął nareszcie, w tym samym momencie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotyczny był ten pomysł.

Jednak Riddle wydawał się całkiem zadowolony i pokiwał głową, przyglądając się Harry'emu z uwagą:

- Duchem świąt? Jak w „Opowieści wigilijnej"? Wyglądasz właściwie trochę... niecodziennie - dodał, obrzucając zaciekawionym spojrzeniem sweter Harry'ego, który przedstawiał rogogona węgierskiego w wykonaniu pani Weasley. - Przyszedłeś, żeby mi powiedzieć, że jestem złym człowiekiem i pokazać grzechy, których się już dopuściłem i jak nędzny czeka mnie los? - Choć pytanie to wypowiedziane zostało poważnym tonem, zakończył je śmiech i to śmiech tak miły dla uszu, że Harry poczuł dziwny żal. Czy ten chłopak nie był trochę jak on? Też nie miał do kogo wracać, też nie miał domu poza Hogwartem, a jednak ich losy potoczyły się tak różnie. - Od razu wydawało mi się, że nie jesteś, jakby to powiedzieć, do końca stąd. Jakbym cię znał, a jednocześnie nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Tak jak pamięta się sen przez chwilę po przebudzeniu, a później o nim zapomina. I tak jak widzi się kwiaty na szybach w zimową noc. Może duchy świąt też są właśnie takie.

I choć jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, Harry'emu nagle coś przyszło do głowy. Jeśli już się w to wszystko wpakował, może warto by spróbować? Co miał do stracenia?

- Właściwie masz rację, Tom – powiedział, zbliżając się nieco do Riddle'a i widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy. - Tak, tak, znam nie tylko twoje imię, Tom. - Dziwnie miło było nazywać go chociaż raz właśnie tak. - I mogę pokazać ci kilka ciekawych rzeczy, jeśli chcesz.

- Moją przyszłość? - zapytał Riddle z niezdrową ciekawością w oczach.

- Przyszłość, która może cię czekać – odparł Harry tonem najbardziej tajemniczym, na jaki było go stać. - Sam ocenisz, czy chcesz, by stała się prawdą.

_Choć tak naprawdę to wszystko się już wydarzyło, Tom_, dodał w myślach, a kiedy Riddle bez słowa przytaknął, Harry – również w milczeniu – skierować swoje kroki na schody w dół, w poszukiwaniu klasy transmutacji, a właściwie gabinetu nauczyciela, który aktualnie nauczał tego przedmiotu, licząc na to, że znajdzie pewien bardzo użyteczny przedmiot.

Kiedy tak szli, nic nie mówiąc, Harry zauważył, że Riddle naprawdę się denerwuje – jak ktoś, kto wie, co ma na sumieniu. Gryfon żałował, że nie wiem, który jest dokładnie rok, bo to pomogłoby mu wywnioskować, czy Riddle zdążył już wypuścić z Komnaty Tajemnic bazyliszka, a potem zabić własnego ojca i dziadków. Sam dziwił się, że tak bardzo obchodzi go los osoby, którą zdążył już wymazać ze swojego życia.

Oczywiście nie udało mu się stuprocentowo pozbyć Lorda Voldemorta z pamięci. Blizna na czole, choć już od pół roku mu nie dokuczała, nadal przy każdym spojrzeniu w lustro przypominało to wszystko, co się stało – od śmierci jego rodziców, przez dzieciństwo na Privet Drive, Quirrela, ponowne otwarcie Komnaty Tajeminc, zdemaskowanie Petera Pettigrew, śmierć Cedrica i Syriusza, a potem Dumbledore'a i tak wielu innych drogich mu osób. Przypomniał sobie o małym Teddym, który cieszył się rodzicami jeszcze krócej niż on sam, a jednak dłużej niż Tom Riddle, dziwny chłopak, który szedł teraz tuż obok niego.

Dlaczego tak bardzo go to obchodziło? Może był tym beznadziejnym typem bohatera, który nie wie, kiedy ostatecznie zejść ze sceny i dać sobie spokój i zacząć żyć jak każdy inny człowiek. A może był po prostu całkiem dobrym człowiekiem? I naprawdę wolałby oglądać Toma Riddle'a z twarzą taką jak teraz, a nie wykrzywioną i podobną wężowi, tak nieludzką i pozbawioną jakichkolwiek uczuć.

W tej chwili Tom Riddle wydawał się tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że nie zauważył nawet, jak Harry bacznie mu się przygląda. Może on też zastanawiał się, kim tak naprawdę jest Harry? A może po prostu myślał o jednej ze swoich zbrodni, obawiając się, że zostanie ona wypomniana? Oczywiście mógł też myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym, jednak Harry tak bardzo nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ktoś o twarzy wyrażającej oprócz zamyślenia także ból, nie byłby w stanie się zmienić. Może Tom Riddle rzeczywiście potrzebował ducha świąt?

I kiedy tak szli, a księżyc oświetlający korytarze wskazywał im drogę, dotarli wreszcie na pierwsze piętro.

- Klasa transmutacji? - zdziwił się Riddle. - Ale... dlaczego?

- Cóż, duchy świąt też potrzebują kilku magicznych artefaktów do pracy. Chyba nie myślisz, że mam w zwyczaju chować je w kieszeniach?

- Ale... - Riddle zawiesił głos, widząc, że Harry otwiera drzwi do gabinetu nauczyciela. - Przecież to gabinet profesora Dumbledore'a!

- Myślę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko użyczeniu nam na chwilę myślodsiewni – odparł wesoło Harry, dostrzegając rzeczony przedmiot na biurku, wystawiony, zupełnie jakby na nich czekał. - Dla większego dobra.

Riddle ociągał się przez chwilę w drzwiach, jakby nie był pewny, czy chce wkraczać na teren nauczyciela transmutacji i czy chce zobaczyć, co takiego samozwańczy duch świąt chce mu pokazać.

- Myślisz, że będę tak tu stał całą noc? - zapytał Harry głosem tak skrzekliwym, że sam zdziwił się, jakie zdolności aktorskie posiada. - Nie jesteś jedynym czarnym charakterem, który muszę dziś nawrócić.

- Dobrze, już dobrze – westchnął Tom, podchodząc do myślodsiewni, w której Harry zdążył już umieścić co ciekawsze ze swych wspomnień.

- Razem – powiedział nieco weselej Harry, starając się dodać Riddle'owi nieco otuchy i zanim zorientował się, co właściwie robi, chwycił go za rękę.

_Turban opadł i z tyłu głowy profesora Quirrela ukazała się nieludzka twarz, by po chwili z upiornym jękiem zniknąć razem z ciałem swojego żywiciela._

_Stary Frank wchodził powoli po schodach w opuszczonym domu gdzieś w innej części Anglii, a tuż za nim wił się ogromny wąż. Drzwi zaskrzypiały i światło kominka oświetliło zdeformowaną postać na fotelu._

_Cmentarz oświetlały tylko gwiazdy, a w wielkiego kotła dochodziło bulgotanie. Może to się utopi. Niech się utopi. Postać w czerni, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek znamion człowieczeństwa wezwała swoje sługi._

_Hogwart w ogniu, cichy Zakazany Las, jasny inny świat, a w nim dziwne dziecko. Ostatnie zaklęcie. Koniec._

Harry poczuł znów grunt pod nogami i spojrzał na Riddle'a, by zobaczyć, jak przyjął tę podróż w przyszłość, która już się wydarzyła. I choć nie wierzył, że odniesie jakikolwiek skutek, mylił się. Oto Tom Riddle przyglądał mu się z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał cicho, jakby nie ufał własnemu głosowi. - Kim naprawdę jesteś?

- Ustaliliśmy już chyba, że duchem świąt, _tych świąt_, Tom - odpowiedział Harry, nie wiedząc, czy powinien grać na zwłokę, czy może spróbować czegoś innego.

- Duchem świąt? Tak, byłem w to skłonny uwierzyć... A jednak teraz jestem już zupełnie pewien, że cię znam. Z tego życia. Albo z życia, _które jeszcze nie nadeszło_.

W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Za oknem śnieg zaczął padać coraz mocniej i wiatr ciskał nim o szyby.

- Znam cię w przyszłości, prawda? - zapytał Tom, po czym sam sobie odpowiedział: - Tak, to musi być prawda. Jesteś z przyszłości. Tylko dlaczego, kiedy na ciebie patrzę, mam wrażenie, że nie spotykamy się pierwszy raz? Że powinienem cię pamiętać z jakiegoś innego świata, z innego czasu.

Harry nadal milczał, nie chcąc zdradzać głosem uczuć, które nagle zaczęły go ogarniać. Kim był ten chłopak, którego dopiero co oprowadził po swoich najgorszych wspomnieniach? Dlaczego czuł się z nim połączony czymś innym niż zniszczony już horkruks, jakąś dziwną magią, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia?

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał znów Riddle. - Dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? Dlaczego cię _obchodzę_?

Nie wiedzieć czemu to ostatnie pytanie rozwiązało Harry'emu język:

- Dlaczego mnie obchodzisz? Pytasz, dlaczego, Tom? Bo chcę ci pomóc, bo jesteśmy tacy sami. - Harry podniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Riddle nie jest już tylko zdziwiony czy przestraszony - był inny, jakby to jedno zdanie wywarło na nim większe wrażenie niż wszystko, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni.

- Jesteś... moim _przyjacielem_? - Wydawało się, że Tom Riddle wypowiada to słowo po raz pierwszy w życiu z pełnym zrozumieniem. - Moim przyjacielem z przyszłości? I przybyłeś z innego czasu, tego, który mi pokazałeś, żeby to wszystko zmienić?

_Cóż, chyba nie mógłbyś ująć tego gorzej Tom. Tak się składa, że jeszcze pół godziny temu, albo raczej za 50 lat, nie byliśmy, ani nie będziemy przyjaciółmi, a jednak tu i teraz, w tym czasie, staliśmy się nimi. W jedną zimową noc, kiedy przypadkiem czas zatrzymał się nie w tym miejscu, w którym powinien. _

- Ja nie mogę tego zmienić, ale _ty_ tak - powiedział na głos Harry, jednak widząc nagłe zrezygnowanie na twarzy Riddle'a, dodał szybko: - Oczywiście ci pomogę. Od tego są duchy świąt... i przyjaciele. - Uśmiechnął się do Toma, znów dziwiąc się, jak dziwne rzeczy go spotykają. A kiedy Tom Riddle odpowiedział mu uśmiechem - niepewnym, jakby nie wiedział, czy na pewno tak to się robi, doszedł do wniosku, że czasami Ron ma jednak dobre pomysły.

...

AN: Opowiadanie powstało pod wpływem chwili oraz połączenia przedświątecznego odprężenia i niezdanego kolokwium z ochemu. Nie zapominajmy też o bólu serca. Wybaczcie ewentualne błędy i tak dalej. Można by to pociągnąć czy coś, ale nie wiem, czy będę miała aż tak dużo weny. Wesołych świąt!


End file.
